Soulmate
by Goddess Alexandria
Summary: Jou has a fight with Kaiba and is sent back to Ancient Egypt. Yaoi If you Don't Like Please don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm going to get straight to the story. First story on here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: YOAI, don't like leave, BOY + BOY

Sorry for mistakes I'm no good at spelling or Grammar but I tryed.

Soulmate

Yugi's POV:

I watch as Seto Kaiba shoves Jou and sigh. _**how those two can't see they are meant for each other** **is beyond me. **_I hear Jou screaming at Kaiba that he can find someone that loves him and that he will. _**Jou can't you see Kaiba loves you and that he was jealous?** _Let me back up a tiny bit...

***FLASHBACK***

It was the beginning of P.E and we were partnered off for Dancing, Yes Dancing. If that wasn't enough to make Kaiba angry the next few things sent him through the roof. He was partnered with Anzu and she was going on and on about making Kaiba a nicer person. Second He had to watch as one of his enemy's was partnered with his love interest. He glared at the other CEO as he placed his hands low on Jou's hips. He was insanly glad when Jou pulled the hands up to their rightful spots. That was when fate decided to make it worse for Kaiba. Otogi leaned in and kissed a startled Jou who in his shock kissed back. Rage flaring he stormed over there and began the fight that was now going on.

***END FLASHBACK***

_"How 'are ya Kaiba!"_ Jou shrieked (In a Manly way of Course) _"Of course I can get someone ta love meh."_ He glared and shoved the taller boy away. Kaiba smirked down at him. _"I would like to see you try that Mutt." "I AM NOT A MUTT!"_ Jou roared. He stormed way from the frazzled group of on lookers. I raised my hand to stop Kaiba as he started to go after Jou. Honda appeared by my side. _"I'll go and find him Yugi."_ I nod and he runs off after his best buddy.

Honda's POV:

I see Jou sitting on the ground tears running down his face and both his arm and leg bent at horrible angles meaning they were broken. He looks up at me and crys some more. I slowly head to him and when I get there he looks into my eyes. _"Maybe Kaiba was right."_ I go to deny it when he is surrounded by a binding gold light. when it disappears he's gone. _**Jou! Where did that light take him?**_I run back to Kaiba and Yugi they look at me with worry. _"He's gone!"_ I scream. Yugi comes over and holds my arm _"What are you talking about Honda."_ I quickly tell them what happened. Yugi face palms _"Great how are we going to get there..."_ He drawls off thinking to himself. _"Get where Mutou?" _Kaiba asks. _"Egypt Kaiba...He was sent there by the Millennium Puzzle." "Oh" _was the brilliant reply Kaiba had. I start to pace. _"Yugi how in the hell are we going to get there?" _Yugi shrugged. _"I haven't a clue-" _He was interrupted by Kaiba. _"Actually Mutou I might have something that could help." _Yugi's head jerks up. _"What?" _Kaiba smiles a very creepy smile. _"A Time Machine." _

Jou's POV:

I groan and open my eyes to see familiar sand surrounding me everywhere. **_Great now I'm back in Egypt...All Alone!_**I mentally yell. I stand up noticing the ancient crutchs that are next to me. _**Well its not really going to help with one hand. Gods this is going to hurt.** _I walk as much as I'm able until I reach another familiar sight The Pharaoh's City. _**Who knows maybe Atem is in The Palace. If he is I should find him and get home. Yug's probably really worried...**_

Seth's POV:

_"Atem!" _I call to my cousin and he turns around smiling. _"Ah. Hello Seth how are you this fine evening?"_ I smirk and fall into the fake polite behavior. _"I am fine and how are you Cousin? Shouldn't you be inside?" _He nods. _"Yes I should but I'm not. Let us go inside so you can tell me your news." _I frown. _**How can my cousin so easly make me forget what I came to tell him? Its a annoying trait. **"Cousin I have word of a stranger coming towards the palace." _His eyebrow goes up. _"Oh. Do tell."_I smile to myself. _"I hear he has hair like Ra and Honey Amberish eyes. The villagers say he is injured." _I see my cousin zone off thinking and wonder what is going on in his head. _"Hair like Ra you say..." _He trails off slowly thinking again. _"Jounouchi." _I frown in confusion. _"Who is Jounouchi?" _He smiles again._ "You will see soon enough cousin now go get some rest you will need it." _I frown again. _**What ever does he mean? Does he ever not speak in riddles? **_But I listen and head to my chambers falling asleep thinking of tomorrow.

Jou's POV:

I walk slowly through the city and as I do people whisper behind hands. _**Do they honestly think that I don't know they are talking about me? **_Suddenly I come to a stop my working leg is frozen. _**WHAT THE HELL! Damn them...Stupid Magic *Pouts*** _I gather my will and break free and the whispering grows louder as they notice what I did. I hear a few. _"Broke through the strongest spell casters." _and one _"How in the world did he do_ _that." _I smile and continue towards The Pharaoh's Palace. Then stop again as I see riders on horses coming towards me. They near me and when they dismount I notice that I recognize some of them. I see the Ancient Isis, Shadi, Sugoroku Mutou, and Seto. I look around wildly and see Atem staring at me. I smile and so does he and I know that he remembers. He gets down quickly and comes running despite the yells from his guard to stop. I keep smiling as he reachs me and pulls me in for a hug. _"Jou. Just what are you doing here?" _He asks. _"I sorta got in ta a fight wit' Kaiba and then found myself in Egypt so ya tell meh." _I joke. Then I collaspe from my pain and feel him picking me up. _"Come on Jou lets get you to the Palace." _

***PALACE***

Normal POV:

I wake to hear a familiar voice. _"Cousin let me take him so you can be free to protect yourself." _then I hear what I assume is Atem sighing then a _"I'm fine Seth plus your not allowed to see his face until later." "AND WHY NOT!" _The Ancient Seto shouts. _"Trust me cousin and you'll find out later. Now go to your chambers I'll send him to see you later." _I smile as I hear Seth grumbling under his breath about _"Smart-Mouthed Pharaohs." _I let out a chuckle and Atem looks down at me. _"I see your awake Jou. Lets get you fixed up then we can talk." _I nod quickly and then next thing I know I'm on Atem's bed. I smile and bounce on it slightly._ "Yug' and the rest of us missed ya." _I catch a wistful smile cross his face. _"I missed you guys as well." _I watch as he pulls out a heavy book. _"Please tell meh that is notta spell book." "Ok then I won't tell you." _I pout and do Puppy-Eyes. _"But Yami!" _I whine as he just laughs. It takes a bit but finally he finds the right spell and heals both my arm and leg. I thank him then he turns serious. _"So why were you and Kaiba fighting this time?" _He asks so patiently. I shrug in response then think..._**Why had Kaiba started that fight? **_I give up in guessing and shrug again. _"I don' know first Ima dancin' wit' Otogi then next thin' I know he's kissin' meh then Kaiba is shovin' meh and callin' meh a dog an sayin' no one will eva love meh. Then Ima sayin' that of course I can get somone ta love meh. He called meh a dog again then I ran away and got hurt the Honda came afta meh then I see a bright light then Ima here." _Atem nods slowly. _"So your saying Kaiba was jealous of Otogi and tryed to get you to pay attention to him by insulting you? _I gape at him in shock. **_How can he even THINK that! Kaiba hates me! Well he does doesn't he?_**_ "Are ya insane! Kaiba hates me!" _I shout. Atem just shakes his head _"From what you just told me Kaiba loves you and was jealous." _I try denying it but it doesn't work because it all makes sense. _"Ok so maybe he does wadda I do about it?" _Atem shrugs _"Normally I would say tell him but seeing as your stuck here for now you could always go after Seth until Seto and your past self show up." "Excuse meh! What past self! I didn't have a past self!" _Atem shakes his head._ "But you did Jou. Accept it...It's fate." "Like hell it is! And if I have a past self why didn't you tell meh?" _He sighs and puts his head into his hands._ "Because at the time I didn't remember Jou." __"Fine I accept that I had a past self what do I do now?" __"Now I get you dressed."_ he smirks evilly and I try to run only to find a locked door.

Normal POV:

The other people could only hear the loud wails of. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _and laughed silently to themselfs. hours later the ordeal over Jou stood infront of a mirror looking at himself. He was dressed in Red and Black robes with eye-liner. YES EYE-LINER and golden bracelets on his arms. _**Ok I admit I look good. But why am I dressed up? **_This question was soon answered as he found himself placed outside a door with Atem calling Seth saying his servant was ready. Jou glared at Atem _"Servant?" _he hissed._ "Yes Servant Jou how else will I expain your being here?" "I don't know anything but this!" "Oh so you'd like to be called my lover?" "Wha?" _He stammered. _"Jou that's what they will think if you aren't a servant." _Atem explained. _"Ok I understand tha' but why Kaiba's ancient self?" Why his servant?" _Atem sighed. _"Because Seth has never had one and needs one." "Oh." _Their conversation was ended by Seth opening the door. _"Cousin I don't have a ser-rvant." _He stuttered over the end of his sentence as he took in Jou. _"By Ra."_ he whispered almost to himself. _" They were right his hair and eyes are just as they said." _Jou smiled gently at Seth stunning him breathless as he stared at the blond before him. _**MINE!** _was all Seth could think of at the moment, This boy was his he could feel it. He was startled out of his thoughts by Atem shoving Jou forward into Seth's arms. _"Have fun Cousin and don't get into trouble."_ Were his parting word as he left Jou stranded in Seth's arms. Jou looked up into the dazzled blue gems. _"Um...Hi Ima Jou." _Seth blinked and pulled him into the room closing and locking the door. He turned around and pulled Jou over to the bed and sat them both on it. _"And I am Seth. Tell me of how you know my cousin." _So Jou proceeded to tell him everything.

Thank You for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Jou gets into a fight with Kaiba and ends up back in Egypt. Will Seto get there before Jou falls for Seth?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: YOAI, don't like leave, BOY + BOY

(The Mystery of Jou's broken arm and leg will be solved)

Soulmate

Chapter 2

Jou's POV:

After I explained to Seth the whole Atem in the puzzle and the card game of duel monsters along with all the demented people we faced along the way to get Atem to his 'resting place' I was pretty tired. Tomorrow I was to tell him about DOMA and the Tournaments because I hadn't went into detail. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep he turned me to face him. _"So how did you hurt yourself?"_ I blushed a little. _"Would ya believe me if I said I was a klutz and that I fell over'a huge piece of metal that caused meh leg to snap and on the way down I put to much pressure on meh hand and it broke again?"_ He raised his eyebrow in doubt. I sighed I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him._ "Fine as I was runnin' away from Kaiba a man wit' a bat was tryin' ta rape meh and as I tryed escapin' he broke meh leg an' arm. Happy your Highness?"_ Seth groaned_ "Not particularly but I'll survive."_ He pulled me into his arms and buried his head into my hair. _**Are you fringin' kiddin' me! Didn't he hear me talk about how Kaiba was a jerk? Is he deaf? Apparently so...**_I stiffen and he realizes slowly that I'm not cuddling him back. _"Jou? Is something wrong?"_ I sigh and decide to give in to Seth. **_It can't be any worse than hearing that Kaiba loves me. If he did then why didn't he tell me? Why be a jerk? _**I wrap my arms around Seth and drift to sleep.

Seth's POV:

I'm confused why didn't he want me cuddling with him. I only wanted to give him comfort...And then it hits me. That Kaiba guy he's the reason why Jou won't cuddle with me. I look down at Jou and brush the hair that fell in his eyes away. _**He really is beautiful.** _I smile and fall asleep myself with Jou in my arms.

Seto's POV:

_**This is Crazy. First yesterday started off horrible with dancing with the girl Am...no April wait it was Anzu. Then I see Otogi kissing Jou. And then I started a fight with Jou...I couldn't help it, it hurt seeing him and Otogi kiss. And now Jou's gone back to Ancient Egypt and I can only hope that he finds the**_ **_Pharaoh. _**I walk to my stepfathers secret lab and type in the password. Yugi and The Spike haired guy stare as it opens to show the old Kaiba Corp produce. Weapons. I lead them through all of the shelves to the back where a dome like arch with ancient symbols stands. Yugi walks forward. _"Kaiba this is written in Egyptian." _I nod. _"I know. Why do you think I said we can__ get there?" __"We need to tell Mokuba so that when were ready he can bring us all back." "Done already I told him last night." "Okay so when are we going?" "Right Now." _I turn on the power button. I turn to the two behind me. _"Let's get Jou and come home." _Then in a flash we're gone.

Jou's POV:

I feel something holding me as I start to awake and when I open my eyes I scream, its Seto. He comes wake and I realize it's not Seto but Seth and apologize. He smiles _"It's alright Jou. You just weren't awake yet." _I pull out of his arms. _"So wadda are we gonna ta do?" _Seth grins. _"We are going to go get you some more clothes to wear that won't stick out like a sore thumb." _I groan._ **This is going to be torture. I don't want to wear a tunic or anything else they wear!**_ _"Oh. Do I hafta?" "Yes, So lets go!" _**_Well look at who's a ball of energy today_**. I try keeping up with Seth's long legs as we walk through the Palace. _"Can you slow down? Damn you walk fast." _Seth stops instantly. _"Oh, I'm sorry. It just I'm not used to people walking with me." _I smirk _"Neither is Kaiba." _Seth frowns _"Tell me m__ore about this Kaiba person." _I cough to hide my laughs. _"Well like I told ya he looks exactly like ya without a tan though, He's a jerk and calls meh a dog, mutt, inu, pup and puppy along with other insultin' names." "Well if you ask me 'pup' and 'puppy' sound like nicknames for a lover an-" _Seth cuts off at my glare and coughs nervously. _"Oh! Look at that we're here. Lets get you some good clothes." _I look into what could be classified as a ancient store and shake my head. A woman with graying hair comes up to us. _"Ah, Seth seems like you finally got yourself a slave."_ She pauses _"And a beautiful one at that. Hello dear I'm Martha. Come come lets get you fitted." _She rushed away muttering to herself as she threw clothing over her shoulder. I turn to Seth after ducking as a necklace came flying at me. _"Are ya sure she's not crazy?"_ I asked and he laughed putting a comforting hand on my back. _"As far as I know she's perfectly sane."_ _"Yeah, insane." _He laughs again _"Come on Jou it's perfectly safe." _I gaze at him skeptically. He sighs before pulling me forward.

Yugi's POV:

Well we did it we are in Ancient Egypt. I turn to face Honda and Kaiba. _"Okay so now we either have to find Jou or The Palace." _Honda laughs. _"How does anyone have a compass." _I look toward Kaiba who looks pissed. Honda sighs _"I'll just take that a_s a no." He mutters. _"Cheer up Honda we can just ask for directions." _Kaiba snorts and I turn to glare at him. _"What!" _He sighs like its obvious. _"Dressed like this? I can't believe I didn't think about clothing before. They will probably kill us if they see us." "Well I do look like the Pharaoh and you look like Seth. So I don't really see a problem." "Tch. Whatever."  
_

Seth's POV:

I really am enjoying watching Jou be dressed by Martha in different outfits. **_So pretty. Such gorgeous eyes and hair and skin I wish he liked me. I guess I could make him like me. Yes! That's perfect!_ **I am snapped out of my thoughts by Jou who is standing there holding his new clothes. _"Sorry I spaced out. Lets go back to our room." _He nods _"Okay." _and I'm left staring after him. Martha comes up behind me. _"You've got it bad don't cha Seth." "Yes I do believe so." _I sweep after him a blur of fabric. **_Oh yes I do 'got it bad'_ **

**__**Thank You for Reading I hope it wasn't to horrible.


End file.
